A Pyromaniac Afraid of Fire
by Sadisticshadowcat
Summary: Rated T for safety. AxelXOC A normal High School Girl seeks refuge in video games after a tragic incident at school. First chap a tad Angsty, possibley. Contains death. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note, this will be the only chap in first person. :D I hope… Anyways, I'm such a bitch. I say I'm gonna post it the next day and it's like…. Months after! I've been swamped with… Procrastinating, not to mention I underestimated school. Damn school…… Anyways, hope you enjoy. 3**

**PS: I would say it was due to me transferring, but it seems that gave me more incentive to put this up. ^^;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, this wouldn't be fan fiction. **

**

* * *

**

I backed away as Mark got ever closer, who was waving a lit match near my face. I scowled half-heartedly at him, though my eyes were filled with terror.

"Shove off, Mark," I demanded weakly, voice shaking obviously. I gulped subconsciously as the stocky brunette moved closer.

"C'mon, Sarah! I thought you loved fire!" he teased as he continued his advance. I rolled my eyes, though only because it was true. I loved watching fire burn, its majestic beauty powerful enough to consume all that opposed it. The bright colors it wielded, including the deceivingly cold hues in the hottest of them. The way it appeared to dance to it's next victim, be it home, tree, or creature. How even when fire was gone, its embers burning in the same radiance of its mother's blaze.

However, I feared the Excruciating pain it brought, the amazing swiftness it could turn on you. The marring and hideous scars it left behind even after the flames had been re-tamed. How you didn't notice as it burned through hair and clothes until it was too late, or the horrid smell that scorched your throat as you struggled to breath through its thick smoke.

I was, in essence, a pyromaniac who was most definitely afraid to play with fire. So, naturally, when Mark got too close to me with the match…. I slapped his hand away.

It was horrid…. Oh, but I believe I should tell you how this all came to be, first of all.

My name is Sarah. Sarah Freewater. I'm a simple Junior High School student, attending a simple public school. It was, of course, a dull, boring, regular school day. Nothing too special, just the usual classes. I had just exited 9th period, which was mandatory for me, considering I fail a state assessment test in History. Since I had stayed later than most others, and delayed by talking to the few friends left after the after school rush, the hallway I took soon after was pretty much deserted; the teachers in this particular route hightailed it off campus as soon as the last bell ring, much like their students. I was perfect prey for the infamous 'druggie' and alcoholic, Mark James. I certainly didn't make it a secret of my love of fire, gushing over it in the halls to various classmates and friends. I did, however, somehow manage to make my quite realistic fear of it one. I suppose this immature male had overheard me while I was fangirling to Lei-Lei again. She's my best friend. I'm guessing that's how I got into this mess, anyhow.

Back where we left off. Mark accidentally let the match fly. It flew through the air, miraculously staying lit, and I watched as it's tiny blaze landed right onto the idiot's head. I could only stare as he ran around, screaming as the tiny flame quickly spread through his greasy hair and engulfed his head, soon followed by his clothes and body.

I'm still amazed that no one heard his screams, and ashamed that I did nothing but watch as he ran around screaming as he was covered by fire. I have a horrible habit of blocking the world that surround me if I find something intriguing. I'm not even sure the boy's wails registered in my mind until it was too late. Soon, I was here, in this deserted hallway, staring at the charred body of a classmate in fascination. I'm sure someone must have scented the burning skin, as I soon heard footsteps. I don't know what came over me, but my legs acted of their own accord, and before I knew it, I was outside, running back home as fast as my long, yet unfit and definitely uncoordinated limbs could carry me. I huffed and puffed my way to my house, never once looking back. Oddly enough, I felt no remorse…. No fear, no, not much of anything. I felt tired, yes, when I collapsed on the doorstep, my legs aching and burning and definitely feeling like jelly as I fumbled for my house keys. I was emotionally numb. I wondered vaguely if they would figure out I did it, though accidentally, though I quickly pushed the thought away. At least I had a while to figure out what I'd done before anything really happened. If they called my Mom, she wouldn't get her until 10 anyway. Five or four hours from now. I was also fairly certain my brother was at one of his idiotic friend's house or something similar anyway. Not daring to watch TV, fearing the footage of Mark's dead body, I instead hooked up the PS2 to the sixty two inch screen, and heaved a hearty sigh. I made my way through the Kingdom Hearts 2 menu screen quickly. At least a video game would calm my nerves. I played through Beast's Castle numbly, smirking as Xaldin finally fell to the floor in defeat.

"I wish I lived in Kingdom Hearts. I wouldn't have to worry…" Suddenly, the memory of Mark running around covered by angry fire flashed in front of my eyes and I dropped the heavy controller in my surprise. What had once been a numb void was soon filled with emotion. My body was overtaken by fear, guilt, depression, anger that Mark had decided to push me so far, anxiety for what I would tell Mom when she got home. Hot tears streamed heavily down my cheeks and I could do nothing to stem the flow. I wiped my eyes hurriedly, sniffing profusely. I once more wished I could live in the world of my favorite game, more with Organization XIII than Sora and co. I doubt they would judge me for absolutely destroying a kid, classmate, I corrected myself, with fire. Especially Axel. I smiled wistfully at the thought.

Axel… Truthfully, I believe myself I in love with him. Very stupid, I know. I feel like one of his many fan girls, which I probably am. I guess that was another reason I wanted to live in Castle Oblivion, as much as I'm embarrassed to admit the fact. If only we could meet once. He's the reason I love fire so in the first place.

On an off note, I wonder what my name would be if I were part of the Org. Not that it particularly matters, since it would never happen. I doubt I could even go to the Kingdom Hearts universe, let alone get attacked by a Heartless and become a Nobody.

I heaved a world weary sigh, realizing I was extremely exhausted. I twirled a finger in my raven hair thoughtfully as I tested my still heavy-as-lead legs. My brain felt awfully distant as well. My thoughts were sluggish and I didn't feel like my stressed body and mind could hold much more excitement. I decided a nap before any confrontation would be the sensible choice. Donald's odd cry of pain snapped me out of my reverie, soon followed by pained grunt. I really need to stop getting distracted, or at least pause the game when I'm hit by another sudden image. I can't believe I did that… Ugh, well, I'll have to kill off these Heartless before I could go to sleep. Suddenly, the screen froze once I struck a particularly stubborn Neoshadow after reclaiming the controller. I blinked, before my face twisted into a scowl.

"Tch, stupid PS2," I grumbled, leaning forward to reset the console. Right before I pushed the mocking button, the screen turned an endless black. I blinked once more in the same surprise, heart stopping for a moment and my body going cold in unexplainable dread. Suddenly, I heard one of the game's songs, 'The 13th Struggle,' sounding so much closer than the audio that came from the old speakers. Looking around desperately for the source of the music like a frightened rabbit, I found I was frozen in my pose other than my head.

All I remember after that is a soft blue light enveloping my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Updating my stories :U

Another short chapter, again because it was prewritten and I really don't feel like adding more to it. I'm just glad I got this far ahead in it before I forgot about it, or else I'd have nothing to give to this story.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor it's characters. That's all Squeanix territory.

* * *

Sarah lay on pale sand, dark brown hair surrounding her slim frame. The long sleeves of her bright green shirt covered her hands as their trembling fingers gripped the soft beach sand. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the soft tug of the rising tide on her hair. She immediately shot into a sitting position, fingers running through now damp chestnut hair, dull gray eyes wide in apparent surprise. She grunted as a brightly colored ball collided with her face, falling back into the sand once again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Sora, you hit a girl!" an auburn haired young girl talked quickly, turning to the spiky headed brunette that pulled up behind her. Sarah blinked up at the two owlishly, furrowing her brow slightly in recognition as she sat up once more. A boy with shoulder length silver hair tapped the confused foreigner's head.

"She doesn't look familiar. Are you from around her?" he inquired curiously. His voice was deeper than the brunette's, Sarah supposed he must be older. She turned her blank gaze toward him and frowned, as though trying to remember something important.

"I don't think so…. I remember…. Something bad happened…?" she said slowly, hesitantly, her sentence broken as she tried to make sense of her predicament. It came out as more of a question than an actual statement. The brunette she couldn't help but feeling like she knew held a hand out towards her, and she remembered with a start that she was still sitting on the ground. She smiled at the boy gratefully, and took his hand, allowing herself to be helped up by him.

"I'm Sora," he greeted, smiling innocently. Sarah mimicked the smile, tilting her head slightly as she remembered her own.

"I'm…. Sarah," she finally answered, hesitating in the time it took for her to dig the name from the back of her mind, in which the recesses held crucial information she knew she did not want to remember. At her pause, the lighter haired boy narrowed his eyes slightly, suspiciously, but held his hand out for her to shake nonetheless.

"Riku," he said stiffly, earning a puzzled look from the lost girl. She then turned to the auburn headed girl that had found her first, and smiled. The girl snapped out of her reverie and grabbed Sarah's outstretched hand almost excitedly.

"I'm Kairi! Nice to meet you, Sarah! It seems like you appeared like how I did," she laughed cheerfully. Sarah seemed to relax, glancing at all three in confusion.

"I haven't….. We haven't met before, have we?" she asked nervously, biting her lip. They were all so familiar, she felt like she had known them for ages before this. Riku's eyes narrowed further, his suspicion growing, now only slits under his messy bangs. Oblivious to his friend's unease.

"Not unless you've been to the Destiny Islands before!" he replied easily. Sarah nodded absently, looking thoughtful. Suddenly, she blushed as a feral growling emitted itself from her midsection.

"S-Sorry, I guess I haven't eaten in a while," she murmured sheepishly, grinning at the trio in embarrassment. Kairi smiled, and grabbed the dark-haired girl's hand.

"We can feed you if you don't have any munny! Right Sora, Riku?" she turned to the two boys enthusiastically. Riku looked away as Sora agreed with equal enthusiasm, and the trio, as well as the awkward newcomer, headed to the nearest food stand.

Sarah's weak protests fell on deaf ears, but for some reason, she couldn't help but feel excited, as though a dream was coming true.


End file.
